fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 32
On the roof of Wolfgang’s mansion... ( Wolf looks over at Wolfgang ) ( Val stands still, making no movement at all ) Wolf) Come here, my son... Wolfgang) … ( Val starts walking again ) Wolf) Come. Wolfgang) No, what do you know about all this? ( Val continues to get closer to Wolfgang and Wolf ) Wolf) Nothing I’ll share at this moment. Wolfgang) Actually *Takes a few steps closer* you will tell me. *Grabs his father’s neck* If you don’t, I’ll just throw you down to the ground...Then you’ll probably be dead. Wolf) And what will that settle? Hpmh, you’d never find your wife. Wolfgang) Oh okay, then tell me where she is. Wolf) No, this brawl is our focus. Wolfgang) No, my question is the focus. It’s what you ow-*Punched* … Wolf) Now let me go. *Breaks Wolfgang’s grip* Wolfgang) …*Hair is pulled* GET OFF MY HAIR, DAD! Wolf) *Hair is also pulled* IT’S NOT ME! ( Wolfgang and Wolf elbow Val’s gut ) ( Val loses his breath ) ( Wolfgang and Wolf throw Val off the building ) ( However, Wolfgang slips and falls off to ) Wolf) WOLFGANG! *Sits on the ledge* ( Wolfgang gets pulled into the room filled of brawlers ) ( Val splatters onto the ground, turning to blue spheres ) ( Nexus, Nintendo, Ice, C22, Christian, May, Ray, Trent, Jenna, Aaron, Alexandria, Samantha, Kyle, Alice, Emily, Jane, Garren, and Serenity beat Wolfgang up ) Wolfgang) OW, OW, OW! HIT HARDER...YOU’RE ALL WEAK! *Accidentally punches Aaron* ( Aaron turns to blue spheres ) Wolfgang) Oops! *Punches Garren, then is stopped* ( Jenna turns to blue spheres ) ( C22 holds Wolfgang, while Nintendo punches Wolfgang ) In battle... ( Wolfie crunches on both Elorian and Tizard ) ( Elorian and Tizard fall apart, turning to blue spheres ) ( Volf and Werewerra collide ) ( Volf shatters ) ( Werewerra runs into Aqulloid ) ( Aqulloid turns to blue spheres ) ( A ruby boulder crashes into Werewerra ) BOOM! ( Werewerra turns to blue spheres ) Buratro) BULKA! *Beats his chest* ( Vamprior and Vamolf bite Wolfie’s back ) ( Volf appears, crashing into Vamolf, causing Wolfie to tumble and squish Vamprior ) ( Vamprior turns to blue spheres ) ( Volf bites Vamolf and does a 720 in the air ) ( Wolfie’s body turns to bronzite ) CRACK! ( Volf slams Vamolf onto Wolfie ) ( Wolfie shatters ) ( Vamolf turns to blue spheres ) Back near the mansion... ( Wolf hangs from the ledge ) ( People grab Wolf and pull him into the room ) ( Wolfgang’s foot goes through Christian’s gut ) ( Christian turns to blue spheres ) ( Wolf slams his elbow into Jenna and Alexandria’s heads ) ( Jenna and Alexandria turn to blue spheres ) ( Wolfgang gets up, but is being attacked by Ray and Trent ) ( Wolfgang slams Ray onto the ground and pushes Trent out of the room ) ( Trent falls to the ground, splattering and turning to blue spheres ) ( Wolfgang roundhouse kicks Ray’s head off ) ( Ray and his head turn to blue spheres ) ( Wolf punches Alice’s neck ) Emily) MY BABY! *Runs towards Wolf* ( Wolf trips Emily into May’s gut ) ( Wolf clotheslines May and drops his elbow on Emily’s neck ) ( May and Emily turn to blue spheres ) ( Wolfgang punches Nintendo and C22 away from him and lifts Kyle into the air and slams him onto his knee ) ( Kyle turns to blue spheres ) Wolf) They’re too easy! *Throws Jane out of the room* ( Jane turns to blue spheres ) Back in battle... ( Volf holds Thorean in her mouth, looking directly at Buratro ) Buratro) BULKY! *Punches Weolin* ( Weolin crashes into Preptoroid, both turning into blue spheres ) ( Volf charges towards Buratro ) Buratro) *Looking at Volf* BULKY! ( When near, Buratro snaps Thorean’s neck ) ( Thorean turns to blue spheres; Volf spits all blue spheres out of her mouth ) Crysemtion Volf) Nice job, Buratro... Buratro) *Punches the ground a few times* RAHAHAHAHA! ( Penifle fires a watery bullet from a long range, towards Wolfie ) ( Wolfie disappears ) ( The watery bullet heads towards Forigon ) ( Forigon turns to a shield ) ( The watery bullet splatters ) ( Wolfie appears, biting Penifle ) ( Penifle turns to blue spheres ) ( Polius uses magnetism to pick a boulder up and repels it towards Wolfie ) ( Wolfie flies through the boulder, crashing into Polius in a matter of seconds ) ( Polius flies backwards, turning to blue spheres ) DING! ( Mear’s bell rings, paralyzing Wolfie ) ( A large ruby pillar falls on top of Mear ) BOOM! ( A blaze erupts from the ruby pillar exploding ) ( Mear turns to blue spheres ) Crysemtion Volf) … By Wolfgang and Wolf... Serenity) You betrayed our family...You helped raise them for some of their lives, then you left us all... Wolf) Is that su- *Kicks Serenity’s gut* - It’s not suppose to hurt me, you’re not even her! *Slams knee into Serenity’s face* ( Serenity turns to blue spheres ) ( C22, Nintendo, and Ice hold Wolfgang down, while Nexus and Samantha watch ) ( Winds pick up ) Wolfgang) None of you can hold or harm me. *Powers out, throwing C22, Nintendo, and Ice in different directions* ( Nintendo heads for the wall behind Samantha, while C22 and Ice crash into opposite walls ) ( Samantha moves out of the way, bumping into Nexus ) ( Nintendo crashes into the wall ) ( C22, Nintendo, and Ice turn to blue spheres ) ( Nexus shoves Samantha onto the ground ) Nexus) DON’T TOUCH ME! Samantha) … BOOM! Defaming Fogs: Episode 33 Thoughts on this episode? Comment below. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 32 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Valentin 98 Category:Nexus Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Christian Category:May Category:Ray Category:Trent Category:Jenna Category:Aaron Category:Alexandria Category:Kyle Category:Alice Category:Nintendocan's Wife Category:Jane Category:Garren Category:Serenity Category:Elorian Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Aqulloid Category:Buratro Category:Vamprior Category:Vamolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Weolin Category:Preptoroid Category:Thorean Category:Penifle Category:Forigon